call_of_godsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Umwandlung
TransmutationBearbeiten There will be a time when you feel that your hero is weak and that it needs stronger equipment. This is why in CoG, there is a system known as transmutation. Transmutation is the process of getting various materials and silver to transform it into another stronger and more powerful piece of equipment. In order to transmute items, go to: Arthlan - Ironbark Forge - Raina Galaron if you're an elf Sanctaria - Ironfroge - Garem Dristny if you're a human Necrolis - Ironbone Forge - Mizero if you're an undead Regia Deorum - Hall of the Fearless - Dinarion if you're level 30 or higher In CoG, there are two types of transmutation: Normal and Advanced. In Normal mode, there will be a complete list of items ranging from all types of equipments to formation tomes. Once clicking on the desired item, below will show a list of all the items needed to be used in order to transmute that item. Above the materials list will also show how much silver is needed in order for the transmutation to be at work. In Normal mode, all items you attempt to transmute will be 100% success but will need a 10 minute cooldown before you're allowed to transmute another item. In Advanced mode, things get a bit tricker. Items you transmute can be absolutely random but they have to be level 20 or above. The amount of items you need to transmute depend on the grade or the colour of the item. The higher the grade the more amount of items are needed to be transmuted. From 3 items needed for both a green and blue item, to 4 items for a purple item, 5 items for an orange item and 6 items for a red item. The success rate would also decrease as the grade of the item is higher. 85% success for a green item, 55% success for a blue item, 20% success for a purple item, 10% success for an orange item and 3% success for a red item. Unlike the Normal transmutation system, the Advanced transmutation system needs gold instead of silver. The more valuable the materials, equipment or gems are put into the advanced transmutation system, the higher amount of gold is needed to be given to transmute, having the minimum to be one. If the transmutation fails, you will automatically lose the gold and may have a chance to lose an item. The item successfully transmuted doesn't have to be items from the Normal transmutation list. (For gems the amount of items are the same but the success rates increase slightly. Green remains the same 85%, Blue is 60%, Purple is 25%, Orange is 12% and Red is 6%.) frame|left|Ein Standard Screenshot der Erweiterten Umwandlung Transmutation MaterialsBearbeiten Where to obtain materials: For Normal transmutation, like I said, there needs to be certain materials and ingredients to produce a piece of equipment or a tome. White and green transmutation items can be obtained through regular battles or quests. White and green items can also be obtained by spending Reputation at the store in your Alliance. Below is a list of white and green grade items and their price. 'White Transmutation Items'Bearbeiten 'Green Transmutation Items'Bearbeiten 'Blue Transmutation Items'Bearbeiten Twilight Helm. Nightwalker's helmet (add item color) 67 {C Drops from: {C Moonstone Relic. Dazzling Signet 33 {C Drops from: Spellbreaker's Roost - Hell {C Alchemist Stone. Indomitable Legguards 33 {C Drops from: Spellbreaker's Roost - Hell {C Shaman's Necklace. Choker of Endurance 37 {C Drops from: Spellbreaker's Roost - Hell and Nightmare {C Banner of Courage. Helm of Advocacy 37 {C Drops from: Spellbreaker's Roost - Hell {C Enchanted Sapling. Cuirass of Recovery 37 {C Drops from: Spellbreaker's Roost - Hell and Nightmare {C Shadowfire Halberd. Bloodhewn Knife 40 {C Drops from: Spellbreaker's Roost - Hell {C Crystalized Fang. Rotary leaf 40 {C Drops from: {C Halberd of the Merciless. Heartless 50 {C Drops from:Dragoncliff - Hell {C Cryptic Ornament. Rosha's Pants of Temptation 53 {C Drops from: {C Staff of Divine Judgement. Justice Staff 60 {C Drops from: {C Arcane Gem. Distorted Sword 70 {C Drops from: {C Scepter of Ill Fortune. Duplicity, Omora's Dissonant Staff 70 {C {C Drops from: {C {C Trueshot Bow. Witcheye Bow 80 {C {C Drops from: {C {C Bow of the Unholy. Deliverance 80 {C {C Drops from: {C {C Onyx Necklace of Hindsight. Pendant of Woeful Memory 87 {C {C Drops from: {C {C Blightblade Claymore. Tremor 90 {C {C Drops from: {C {C Paladin's Spaulders. Edge of Silence 90 {C Drops from: {C Dream Guardian's Staff. Dreameater's Emblem 93 {C {C Drops from: {C {C Shield of Divine Courage. Fearless 97 {C {C Drops from: {C {C Breastplate of the Fallen Emperor. Luthya's Embrace 97 {C {C Drops from: {C {C Ethereal Longsword. Void Lance 100 {C {C Drops from: {C {C Stave of the Ancients. Midgard 100 {C {C Drops from: {C {C Bloodskin Breaches. Disabler Legguards 63 {C {C Drops from: {C {C Flame Anima Talisman. Spaulder of Gushing Blood (add item color) 60 {C {C Drops from: {C {C Frostnova Fragments Ring of Lamentation 73 {C {C Drops from: {C {C Jewel of North Star. Hivanee's Wall 57 {C Drops from: Dragoncliff hell {C Coldfire Pendent. Iceheart Chain 77 {C Drops from: {C Mask of the malevolent. Entor, Helm of the Dark Arbiter (Red item) {C Drops from: {C Touch of the Accursed.Touch of Falsehood 67 {C Drops from: {C Tears of the AncientsIsenk's Ring of Despair 63 {C Drops from: {C Woodman's Jacket. Mistwood Armor 67 {C Drops from: {C Cursed Cuirass. Executioner's Empathy 57 {C >Drops from: Sunbeam Dagger. Melting Snow 63 'Purple Transmutation Items'Bearbeiten Diagram: Bloodhewn Knife. Bloodhewn Knife Weapon Moon Idol. Rotary Leaf Shoulder Zealot's Talisman. Heartless Weapon Medallion of the Depraved. Engraving nights Trousers Lifestone Nugget. Executioner's Empathy Chest Diagram: Justice Staff. Justice Staff Weapon Eclipse Orb. Spaulder of gushing blood Shoulder Iceshard Ringlet. Ring of brilliant wonderland Ring Light of the North Star Melting Snow Boots Shadowing Talisman. Touch of Falsehood Necklace Fragmented Iris Orb. Duplicity, Omora's Dissonant Staff Weapon Ancient Eyes. Armor of Ancient stone Chest Enchanted Dragon Charm. Leggings of sealing hatred Legs Tome of Divine Law. Hope's Bindings Trousers Orb of Metamorphism. Novel Treads Boots Totem of the Void. Void Soul Helmet. Pendant of Transience. Garment of Undying Love Chest Soulfire Circlet. Deliverance Weapon Envy Shard. Envy Shield Weapon Pride Shard. Pride Sword Weapon Diagram: Witcheye bow. Witcheye Bow Weapon Phoenix Talisman. Unwavering Promise Ring Beast Horn Amulet. Withered Humanity Chest Diphen's Bindings. Jubilee, Diphen's Pendant of Eternal Song Necklace Geomancer's Totem. Tremor Weapon Wraith's Fang. Edge of Silence Shoulder Soulstone Jewel. Futility Ring Ring. Poison Ivy Ringlet. Dreamstalkers, Jungle King Rayan's Boots Boots Wrath Shard. Wrath Warboots Boots Pendant of Courageous. Fearless Necklace. Archaic Mask. Original Sins Helmet. Hellion's Skull. Entor, Helm of the Dark Arbiter Helmet Shamanist's Choker. Hellish Struggle Chest Wrath Shard. Wrath Cuirass Chest Diagram: Void Lance. Void Lance Weapon Driadic Orb. Midgard Weapon Wrath Shard. Wrath Sword Weapon Wrath Shard. Wrath Necklace Necklace 'Orange Transmutation Items'Bearbeiten Diagram: Heartless. Heartless 50 {C Diagram: Tremor. Tremor 90 {C Ring of the Northern Lights. Duplicity, Omora's Dissonant Staff 70 Diagram: Unwavering Promise. Unwavering Promise (Ring) 83 'Red Transmutation Items'Bearbeiten Diagram: Duplicity, Omora's Dissonant Staff. Duplicity, Omora's Dissonant Staff 70